mi vida, historia final
by Hiccup Enriquez
Summary: LA ULTIMA HISTORIA DE UN GRANDE, SU DESCENDENCIA, SU FIEL AMIGO, LA MUERTE DE HIPO HADDOCK 3 Y EL FINAL DE TODO


_**MI VIDA...**_

 _ **CAPITULO FINAL...**_

 **...dicen que las mejores personas, las que inician las revoluciones de buena fe, por un verdadero cambio, mueren pobres y solas... esto es cierto.**

un anciano, yase en cama, con gran dolor, penas, enfermedad y soledad. -amigos mios, les contare una historia- dice el anciano con dificultad -haremos de cuenta que no soy yo quien la cuenta-. dijo, cerro los ojos y comenzo...

Ya han pasado 50 años desde que Hipo Haddock 3° cambio no solo su aldea y sus habitantes, si no tambien al mundo entero. Su aldea Berk, ya entrenaba dragones con suma facilidad y era la gloriosa capital de una serie de Estados formados por otras islas y aldeas, con Berk como su capital mas importante y con el nieto de Hipo como sumo lider de todos los Estados, pero ya hablaremos de eso en un momento.

Ahsss era glorioso de ver, habia de todo para comprar, vender, viajar. Los dragones se usan para hacer viajes a las demas islas e incluso al continente, para ver las grandes ciudades como la de los romanos, que incluso hacen leyendas sobre nosotros. Todo espectacular en Berk, las casas ya no son de madera solamente, eran casas de mas de 5 pisos de alto, hechas de piedra, tabiques y ladrillo traidos desde el continente y otras islas del territorio; establos para dragones e incluso les hicimos cuevas para ellos, la aldea se habia extendido por casi la mitad de la isla entera, fueron construidos nuevos puentes mas fuertes, construimos mejores caminos.

La mejor parte era la cantidad de dragones que nos visitaban y algunos que incluso se quedaban en la isla o sus alrededores, manadas de cientos de dragones pequeños como los terrores nocturnos o los terribles terrores, tambien venian cientos de pesadillas monstruosas por años, al igual que nadders o trueno tambores. Pero tambien venian dragones de tamaño gigantesco, como leviatanes de categoria 8 o 10 que pasaban por la isla cada par de años, aunque se han llegado a ver leviatanes marinos de categoria 15 aunque son muy raros.

El lider de esta Capital es el mismisimo Jarlok Haddock, hijo de Magnus Haddock y Dehia Ferson, Magnus fue el unico hijo que Hipo Haddock 3° y Astrid Hofferson pudieron tener ya que Astrid fallecio poco despues de dar a luz (algo que marco la vida de Hipo y su familia para siempre). Hipo Haddock impulso una gloriosa expansion de territorio, a travez de intercambios, conocimientos y proteccion, las aldeas se fueron sumando a su causa. Junto a su fiel Furia Nocturna Chimuelo, eran imparables, antes de que Hipo cumpliera los 40 años (y Magnus 15 años) ya habia estado en 7 batallas a gran escala diferentes, contras aldeas enemigas y los propios Romanos que los veian como amenaza potencial. Ya cansado del liderazgo a los 45 años Hipo le cedio el poder a su hijo Magnus de 20 años, quien se caso al poco tiempo con una Romana que habia visitado Berk, ella es Dehia Ferson, tuvieron un hijo al que pusieron Jark Holigan Haddock, quien seria sin saberlo el ultimo lider vikingo de Berk...

Cuando Jark cumple los 15 años, su madre, Dehia muere por una enfermedad desconocida hasta el momento, misma enfermedad que toma de rehen a Hipo Haddock a sus 60 años. Magnus devastado por la perdida, una noche decide huir de la isla, dejando a Jark como lider de todo el dominio. Devido a su edad temprana y poca experiencia, todo el territorio pierde el control con suma facilidad, siendo atacados por romanos y barbaros enemigos, casi a diario, perdiendo dominio y Estados.

Aunque el ejercito de Berk era fuerte, poco a poco fue cayendo por la extrema cantidad de muertos, tanto dragones como vikingos.

Mientras todo esta pasa, Hipo yase acostado en su cama, en la casa que era de el y Astrid. A su lado un viejo y cansado dragon lo protege y hace compañia. Chimuelo nunca se movia de su lado, aunque estuviera dias sin comer, sabia que el tiempo de su amo, amigo y compañero, se agotaba.

 **-y esto nos trae a este momento, todo esta mal, pero veamos que sucede ahora-** dice el anciano y se duerme.

En ese momento un joven lider vikingo entra en la habitacion, cubierto de sangre aliada y a la vez enemiga, se arrodilla ante la cama del anciano y junto al dragon cansado.

-abuelo, ayudame- dice Jark y recuesta su cabeza junto a la mano de Hipo -ya no se que hacer, estoy solo- dice y comienza a llorar.

La mano del anciano se posa con dificultad sobre la cabeza del joven, haciendo que reaccione y lo vea -no estas solo, no tienes porque estarlo- dice el anciano sonriendole

-ya casi no queda nadie, rodearon la isla, quedan pocos sobrevientes aqui, todo es mi culpa- dice llorando y baja la cabeza por la pena

-no es tu culpa, solo paso, iba a pasar de igual manera- dice tosiendo con algo de dolor, Chimuelo se despierta y tembloroso los observa

-¿que debo hacer?, yo no soy un lider digno- dice con vergüenza

Hipo le pega en la cabeza con su mano -cualquiera que tenga la sangre de el gran Estoico el vasto, en sus venas es digno- dice algo molesto y tose.

-lo se abuelo, pero dime que debo hacer- dice mirandolo

-debes irte de la isla con los sobrevivientes de Berk- dice mirando a su nieto. -empiezen de nuevo-

-traere a alguien para que te lleve a ti y a Chimuelo- dice levantandose con rapidez de la cama

Hipo toma su brazo -ni lo pienses- tose con mas dolor -somos peso muerto, veinte jovenes fuertes, valen mas que nosotros- dice y ve que Chimuelo asienta con la cabeza

-pero abuelo- trata de decir

-¡VETE!- le dice Hipo con enojo

-gracias abuelo, lo siento mucho- dice Jark y abraza a Hipo con lagrimas en los ojos

-cuidalos bien- dice en susurros al oido del joven

Jark se levanta y sale de la casa, prepara varios equipos de navegacion, dragones, y a todos los sobrevivientes. En menos de 1 hora logran escapar de la isla. que justo en ese momento es invadida por barbaros.

-¡Hipo Haddock se quedo alla!- grita un general, luego de hacer el conteo desde el aire -¡HAY QUE VOLVER!-

-¡NO!- grita Jark -me dijo que cuidara a los sobrevivientes y eso hare- dijo y comenzaron la marcha al este, lejos de todo el caos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE HIPO...

-bueno amigo- dice Hipo a su dragon quien se acerca y recuesta su cabeza en la cama. -llego la hora de irnos- dice acariando la cabeza de su amigo. -gracias por todo- dice mientras se le cae una lagrima del ojo, Chimuelo lo escucha y cierra los ojos con su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Hipo. -Astrid, ya voy contigo mi amor- dice Hipo y finalmente cierra sus ojos.

 _Y asi fue como el gran Hipo Haddock 3° y su fiel amigo Chimuelo, fallecen, juntos y en paz. El mundo temblo, el cielo rugia con rayos y truenos, los mares estaban en siliencio y los dioses lloraban; pero no importaba porque él ya estaba junto a sus padres, su fiel amigo y su amada..._

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN SI QUIEREN QUE ESCRIBA MAS HISTORIAS**


End file.
